Ultimate Defeat
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: The Horde must go down and they must go down hard.
1. Peace

The Hordes Ultimate Defeat

Cajun Strong Man

The Hordes Ultimate Defeat: Eternian Peace

A few days ago there was a great battle on the far-off planet of Eternia.

In this battle of good versus evil, good won out.

At Snake Mountain is where the battle took place. During the battle, the leader of the evil forces went down to a crushing defeat. Also during the battle, King hiss, the Snake Men, and his lieutenant, Kobra Kahn, were exile to the pit and Snake Mountain was imploded.

After the battle, Skeletor and his evil warriors were brought back to Eternia and put on trial. His evil warriors were found guilty as accessories and sentenced appropriately. Skeletor, on the other hand, was sentenced to a lifetime in suspended animation on star ship headed to the furthest planet in the Etermian star system.


	2. Off My Planet

The Hordes Ultimate Defeat

Cajun Strong Man

At the same time that Skeletor was getting his butt kicked, the same was happening to Hordak and the Horde on Etheria. The Rebellion continued to get bigger and bigger until it encompassed the entire planet. The Great Rebellion got on on a huge winning streak such that they push the Horde out of every nook and, cranny, and corner of the planet until all that was left was the Fright Zone.

As the battle went on at the Fright Zone and the Horde resined itself to a crushing defeat Horde Prime opened a dementional portal. As the Horde went through, She-Ra followed. Hordak, when he flew through, flew over an ediface that he did not know what it was. As She-Ra followed, she looked down and saw people running around on what looked like a pasture. She thought to herself tha she had better land and try to warn the people of what might be headed their way.

She looked down and saw what appeared to be a giant tiger head on the field and headed straight for it because it reminded her of her brothers pet Cringer. When she landed she noticed that there were men on the field, who were dressed in uniforms, and the looked like warriors. As she settled on the tigers head she heard what seemed to be a whistle and saw a man in a striped shirt coming toward her.

The older gentleman in the striped shirt that was coming toward her was waving his arms. When he got close enough to her, he said, "You can not be here." "Why?" asked She-Ra.. He said, "We are playing an important game of football here." They escorted her off of the field . The sideline reporter found her and put what appeared to be a stick in her face. He asked, "Who are you and Why are you here?" She askse if he had saw the rocket that blew ofver head?' the reporter say that he had but that he assumed that it was some one firing of somd fireworks outside of the stadium. She said the it was not. She told him that it was an alien from another planet that is a shape changer. She also said that he is dangerous because he and his buddies are going to try to invade the earth.

The President of the United state was watching the game for she is a fan of the team. When she heard this, sh knew that she had to meet with this woman because she had a feeling that the woman was telling the truth and should be listened to.


	3. Aunt President

The Hordes Ultimate Defeat

Cajun Strong Man

As was said at the end of the last chapter, the President of the United States knew that the young lady who landed on the field of her favorite college football team was a person that should be listened to. So what she did was to phone her husband, who was in the presidential box, and tell him to send some of the secret service agent in his contingent to get the young woman.

As the sideline reporter was interviewing She-Ra, the agents came up and tapped the reporter on the shoulder. The reporter said "Excuse me but I have to pay attention to these fellows I will be back with you in one minute." They whispered in his ear, and he turned back to She-Ra and said, "The president wants to see you." She-Ra asked, "Who or what is this 'President'." The reporeter, noticing her headgear, asked "Are you some sort of royalty?' She said, "Yes, I am a princess." He said, "Much like a princess, the President is the leader of a territory or country, and it is impotant that you go with the men so that you can meet her."

She-Ra goes with the secret service agents and meets the President's husband, Jacob Rivet (REE-VET). She asked him where the president was and he told her that she could not make it to the game but that he could take her to the White House. She asked, "What about my unicorn?' Jake said that that would be taken care of.

The secret service hustled them to the airport and to Airforce Two. They got back to Langley and were hustled into and awaiting limousine.

When they got back to the White House, they searched her and took her sword from her then they went into the Oval Office. She waited ten minutes and the the President appeared. She also hade with her the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Vice President, along with Her staff and and the Vice-Presidents staff as well. Jake said, "She-Ra, I would like to introduce you to the President of the United States, Daphne Glenn-Rivet. She-Ra's jaw hi the floor. She was speechless. She-Ra asked, "Did you say that your maiden name was Glenn?' The President said, "Yes." and then asked, "Why?" She-Ra sad, "My mother is your sister." At that, the President started to cry tears of joy. Then she said, "Prove it." She-Ra then said, "I need my sword." Then the President sent one of the secret service men to fetch it. When the secretserviceman returned and gave She-Ra her sword she asked if everybody in the room could keep a secret. She-ra had no idea of how the presidency works. When she was satisfied that everyone could, then she took the sword and changed back to Adora. She then looked into the jewel in that was inset into the sword and called for the sorceress.

The Sorceress answered. She-Ra requested that she open a portal to Eternia. The President said to the vice-president that he was the acting-president until she returned. Then they stepped through the portal. When they appeared before The Sorceress she asked, "Who is this person?' She-RA answered, "She is my mothers sister." Then they were transported, via magic, to the palace of Eternia. The same process that happened when Adam re-introduced Adora repeated itself. Adora had the King, Queen, Prince, Duncan, and Teela cover their eyes. King Randor then said to Adora, "Is the suprise ready, can we uncover our eyes? Adora Says, "yes. They do and the Queen gasps!. She comes off of her throne and tryies to hug her sister but the secret service get in the way. The president calls them off and hugs her sister back. Marlena then askes, "What is with the body guards?" Daphen says, "after you disappeard, I too went into the service. After a got my honorable discharge I got myself electec as the governor of Mississippi. Then I ran for the office of the Presidency of the United Staes, and won.

Then the queen turned toward Adora and asked, "What brought you to earth?" Adora said, "I went with She-Ra to follow Hordak through a portal and I did non know where this portal would lead. I then found out that Horde Prime has tured his attention to conquering ther earth."

The president then said, " So then when you disappeared this is where you landeded and you ended up finding your Prince Charming and becoming a queen." The queen said, "There is something that I want to show you, come with me to the royal meuseum." They went to the royal meuseum and the President, to he great surprise saw The Rainbow Explorer. Daphne said, "That is your ship. Why have you not tried to come home?" Marlena answered, " I fell in love with this planet and had children."

Then they went to a massive hanger. What was inside was a fleet of ships that resembled the Rainbo Warrior. Daphne was very impressed. Then Marlena spoke about Mark Blaze and Andrea Steele. Daphne said that Mark Blaze is now a flight controller at NASA and Andrea Steele is currently on a mission outside of the galaxy.

Then there was some commotion outside. Marena and Daphne rushed outsitde to see what was happening. When they got there they saw what appeared to be an earth space ship. The canopy opened and out stepped Andrea Steele. Andrea sees the president and says, "Madame Commander-In-Chief, I have news." The President said, "Yes, Major What is is?" The major said , "I was flying around the moon and saw a fleet of space craft that I have not saw before." Adora spoke and said, "I was afraid of this, they have got ther before we could get back."

Then Marlena said for Adora and Adam to find She-Ra and He-man. Adam, Adora, Cringer, and Spirit left the Immediate area. Those four creatures went and changed and returned.


	4. Reach Out

The Hordes Ultimate Defeat

Cajun Strong Man

After the Earth meeting between the President and the Queen, the Queen left a magic crystal with the President and told her that she was going the long way around to initiate the attack and would contact them to tell them to start. When Marlena said the long way, she meant that, to avoid getting caught, she was going to have to go back to Eternia and comback through the worm hole. To get this done, Marlena went to She- Ra and had her open up a portal back to Eternia.

They did that and she got back to her space fleet that was on the backside of the moon wher Neil Armsrtrong had landed. Marlena used her magic crystal to contact her sister and gave her the go signal.

Daphne then gave the go signal to the Joint Chiefs and they gave the order. Then the president called all of the rest of the leaders of the world to tell them to give their armies the go signal.

All of the military of the earth went with their helpers from Eternia and Etheria to do their jobs.

At this point, the horde had just moved all of its assets into positions. They even had their force captains, soldiers, and robots on the planet.

The firs place that the Horde tried was to go aft places that were poor places. Places like Cuba and some of the countries in Africa. What they did not expect was guerilla warfare. They did not, fir exmple, expedt that the peoples on this dirt ball of a planet had the gumption to stand up against them. Why would they? The fact of the matter was that most of the planetary systems that they took over saw their power and what confidence there was to fight left them.

What the Horde did not understand about the Earth is there is a great majorit of the people who are self determined and will fight for freedom. They did not know the history of the countries of the planet. Particular the history of the United States.

Back to the matter at hand, the Horde was not prepared for the fact that they might be attacked on both sides. The legion of Rainbow Warrior-type ships took off from the moon and along with the Strategic Defense Satelite, took it to the Horde ships. While on earth, He-Man, She-Ra, Roboto and his army along with the amed forces ot the earth took it to the attacking Horde ground forces.

The Isrealis, Arabs, and the Persians keeped the middle east free. Much likd the Russians the Horde had troubles in the mountain areas of Afghanistan.

The Horde also took heavy losses on Okinawa. Just like in World War II the Japanese instituted the Kamikaze or devine wind.

One of the major mistakes that the Horde made was to try to attack the souther United States. Texans hunkered down around all of the state. They also re armored and the Alamo. They made it a base of operations. In Louisiana, the old state capitol was taken over and made a base of operations as well. Each souther state had a place like these that they made more then a symbol.

Horde Prime expected that this would be quick battle. The facts of the matter was that it was for from being quick.

As time passed, the war seemed to gol on and on.

Then there was a decision that was made. The decision was to use Nuclear devices. The President called to the Queens fleet to tell her that they should get back to the moon and out of the way because of the fact that they were going to use nclear weapons.

The queen and her fleet got of of the way as fast as possible. Then they called the President and said everything was a go. The Preisident got on the horn to the countries that had nuclear warheads on missiles and told them the plan. They wanted to throw as many nuclear tipped missiles at the Horde fleet as possible. The other countries agreed.

The Pesident sent the order to NORAD to ready the missiles, did the Russians, French, English, and the may others that have nuclear weapons.

The timing of the plan was perfect. As the countries fired the missiles, the horde did not know what hit them. The Horde's entier fleet was eliminated. Then their soldiers wer captured and they were taken to various places on the earth for questioning. Some of thevarious methods of questioning were less than humane. Then there were a myriad of military tribunals for the numerous countries not to mention the war crimes trials held buy the United Nations in Nuremberg Germany.

All in all, it was a total victory for the forces of good. The two sisters had a nice dinner and everyrthing got back to normal on both of the planets.


End file.
